Ketika Tiga Pria Brengsek Datang Padaku
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Sakura merasa jika ia selalu saja di kelilingi oleh laki-laki yang berprilaku layaknya brengsek. Warn: Sakura-centric fanfics! Don't Like, Don't Read! One-shot!


**Summary: Sakura merasa jika ia selalu saja di kelilingi oleh laki-laki yang berprilaku layaknya brengsek.**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Gendre: Friendship and Drama.**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **A/N: Saya tiba-tiba kangen dengan Sakura dan jadilah fic ini. Semoga kalian suka dan selamat membaca. ^^**

 **Ps: Abaikan judulnya yang terdengar kamvret bin alay itu. XD**

 **.**

 **KETIKA TIGA PRIA BRENGSEK DATANG PADAKU**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

Bagi Haruno Sakura, wanita berusia kepala dua akhir itu, ada tiga orang pria yang tidak bisa ia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Bukan karna kebaikan, ketampanan atau kekayaan mereka yang membuat Sakura—begitu ia di sapa, tetap mengingat ke tiga pria tersebut. Namun karna sikap ketiga pria itu yang berpilaku layaknya brengsek.

 **o0o**

Pria pertama adalah Sai.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatan Sakura bagaimana awal kebrengsekan Sai di mulai. Saat itu, ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan usianya baru genap sebelas tahun. Kurenai sensei yang cantik masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah anggun. Semua murid lalu memberi salam dan Kurenai sensei membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. Kurenai sensei lalu berseru dengan semangat kalau kelas mereka mendapat murid baru. teman sekelas Sakura langsung membuat suara berisik tak terkecuali Sakura yang saat itu, juga tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Ino; tentang hal tidak penting yang bagi Sakura dan itu waktu itu sangat penting. Misalnya siapa yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelas pagi tadi.

Kurenai sensei lalu keluar kelas dan kembali tidak lama kemudian bersama seorang anak laki-laki jangkung yang berkulit pucat bagai mayat. Anak laki-laki itu juga terus tersenyum dengan anehnya. Tetapi karna anak laki-laki itu tampan, Sakura muda menghiraukan senyum aneh miliknya.

Waktu istrahatpun tiba, semua orang mulai membuka bekal mereka untuk makan siang. Ino yang genit dan tidak bisa melihat anak laki-laki tampan, langsung saja menyeret Sai, nama anak baru itu untuk bergabung makan siang bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik seperti biasanya, sampai di mana Ino mulai memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing dan Sai menyikapinya dengan memberikan mereka semacam julukan. Hingga tibalah giliran Sakura.

"Sai, kalau anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu, namanya Sakura" Kata Ino dengan genitnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mulai menatap Sakura dengan intens. Sakura yang merasa di tatap seperti itu, menjadikan wajahnya ternodai sedikit warna merah.

"Ja–jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sai" Katanya gugup.

"Ah, aku tahu." Seru Sai sambil memukulkan kepalan tinju kanan ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Je—"

"Je...?"

"Jelek!" Dan Sai mendapat lebam cukup parah di wajah pucatnya.

Ya, Sakura memukul Sai dengan sekuat tenaga saat itu juga.

 _Mengataimu jelek di pertemuan pertama? Kurang brengsek apalagi Sai sialan itu?!_

 **o0o**

Pria kedua bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda dengan penampilan mencolok seperti itu? kulit kecoklatan, rambut pirang berantakan dan mata biru. Semua orang mengenalnya, mulai dari security, penjaga cafetaria sekolah sampai anak berandalan yang punya hobby berkelahi. Tidak terkecuali Sakura.

Kebrengsekan Naruto di mulai ketika pemuda itu mulai mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Sakura dengan cara sangat absurd, saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Naruto terus menerus mengikuti Sakura kemanapun ia pergi dan jangan lupakan deklarasi cintanya, yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat.

Awalnya, Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto. Bukan karna pemuda itu buruk rupa. Naruto pemuda yang tampan dan juga memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Mungkin karna Naruto terlalu sering terlibat keributan di mana-mana hingga secara tidak langsung membuat tubuhnya membentuk sedikit otot bisep di sana. Meskipun senang berkelahi, Sakura tahu kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik dan setia kawan. Jadi, Sakura remaja, sedikit demi sedikit membuka hatinya untuk pemuda pirang itu. apalagi mengingat usahanya selama ini yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah.

Dengan tekad api, Sakura berlarian di sepanjang gedung sekolah mereka hanya untuk mencari Naruto, untuk mengatakan padanya kalau ia sudah mempunyai jawaban yang selama ini pemuda itu tunggu. Ruang kelas, cafetaria, belakang gedung sekolah, taman, perpustakaan (Tidak, tidak mungkin Naruto ada di sana), ruang kesehatan dan ruang konseling. Semua tempat sudah Sakura datangi, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Bola energi itu tak ada di manapun.

Sakura lalu berhenti, hanya untuk mengusap dahi dengan punggung tangan. Keringat sudah mengucur di sana. Sakura juga sangat haus. Jadi gadis merah muda itu memilih kembali ke cafetaria untuk istrahat sambil membeli minuman.

"Kiba, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanyanya sesaat dirinya tiba di sana dan menemukan salah satu teman dekat Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia berada di atap sekolah." Jawab Kiba.

"Ck, kenapa tidak terpikirkan yang satu itu." Katanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" Tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

"Hah? Tidak ada yang penting. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Kiba" Serunya lalu melesat pergi.

Sakura berlari dengan semangat apinya yang baru, menuju atap sekolah. Sakura sampai tidak lama kemudian. Sebelum dirinya membuka pintu di depannya, seseorang terlebih dulu membukanya. Orang itu adalah Hinata, sepupu Neji senpai. Hinata merupakan tetangga kelasnya dengan Naruto. Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah, kemudian nampak terkejut saat melihat Sakura. Tetapi tidak lama Hinata menggantinya dengan senyum ramah padanya dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tak kalah ramah.

Ketika menginjakan kaki di atap sekolah, Sakura melihat Naruto sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas atap sekolah mereka yang berupa kawat besi yang telah di sambung sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk suatu pola.

"Naruto" Panggilnya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Aku? Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Bicaralah" Katanya sambil menepuk lantai di sebelahnya menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk sana.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan!"

"Keputusan apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai pacarku!" Sakura memerah saat mengatakannya.

Hening.

Hanya suara angin yang menderu di sekitar mereka. Rambut merah muda Sakura di permainkan angin, begitupun dengan rambut pirang Naruto yang semakin terlihat berantakan. Sakura meremat rok sekolahnya dengan gugup, gadis itu juga mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Kenapa Naruto hanya diam?_

"Maaf"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa." Kata pemuda pirang tersebut. Ada nada menyesal terselip di dalam suara seraknya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Maksudku, aku sudah menyerah padamu. Sakura-chan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu."

"Naruto, tapi waktu itu kau—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi setelah aku pikir kembali, aku telah banyak menyusahkan Sakura-chan. Juga tidak terhitung berapa kali aku membuatmu malu dan membuat Sakura-chan dalam bahaya. Aku tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu terjadi lagi pada Sakura-chan"

"Bodoh" Makinya yang terdengar seperti cicitan. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Di sini aku merasa seperti di buang olehmu" Lanjutnya yang kini mulai terisak.

"Eh, Sakura-chan jangan menangis" Seru pemuda itu mulai panik.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika kau mulai berkata sok keren seperti itu, bodoh." Sakura mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan punggung tangan. Tetapi sayangnya air mata yang keluar lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa dirinya hapus.

Naruto lantas dengan tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat dan memeluk dirinya. Sakura yang di perlakukan dengan begitu baiknya oleh Naruto semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini pada pemuda pirang yang sedang memeluknya sambil mengusap punggung milik Sakura; mencoba membuatnya tenang. Sakura terus saja menggumamkan kata bodoh kepada Naruto sambil memukul dada pemuda itu.

"Di antara kita berdua, tidak ada yang membuang atau di buang Sakura-chan. Aku hanya menyerah padamu, karna merasa Sakura-chan terlalu sulit aku gapai. Dan Sakura-chan ingin memberikan hatinya padaku karna sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku di sampingmu. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan Sakura-chan. Hubungan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama."

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka, pemuda itu lalu menatap Sakura. Naruto juga merapikan rambut Sakura yang tadi terlihat berantakan oleh angin. "Sakura-chan, mengerti 'kan?" Naruto lalu mengusap sisa air mata yang mengenang di sudut mata dan wajah putih Sakura yang kini nampak sedikit merah karna tangis.

"Naruto bodoh. Sejak kapan kau pandai berkata-kata seperti itu?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum bodoh sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tidak gatal.

 _Patah hati pertama kali itu, sama sekali tidak enak ya?_

 **o0o**

Lalu, pria brengsek yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang harus Sakura katakan untuk pria yang satu ini? Mungkin hanya satu kata. Sempurna.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bangku universitas dan Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sakura mengatakannya pada Ino yang saat itu berada di universitas yang sama dengannya dan sudah berpacaran dengan pria brengsek pertama, Sai.

Awalnya, Sasuke bersikap dingin dan terkesan kasar padanya. Tetapi karna Sakura menjalaninya dengan sabar; ia belajar sikap itu dari Naruto—pria brengsek kedua. Pada akhirnya Sasuke—gunung es itu mencair sedikit demi sedikit. Layaknya sebongkah es yang terpapar cahaya matahari. Sakura bahkan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari, di tengah kehamilannya yang menginjak 28 minggu, suami tampannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia hanya sesekali mengirim kabar kepada Sakura. Jika di tanya dia di mana keberadaannya, pria itu langsung menutup telepon. Terkadang Sakura ingin menyerah pada Sasuke, seperti halnya Naruto yang menyerah padanya dulu. Hanya saja, kata-kata Sasuke yang menyuruhnya bersabar, meruntuhkan keinginan itu.

Lalu, di setiap di ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, ada saja sebuah kotak hadiah yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumah sederhananya. Yang semakin lama kotak hadiah yang ia temukan berisi barang-barang mahal. Begitupun ketika ulang tahun dirinya atau putrinya. Hadiah itu tetap saja ada. Sakura curiga yang menaruh hadiah-hadiah tersebut adalah Sasuke sendiri. Namun seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu diam saja. Dan setelah itu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Dan sakura hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagi Sakura, putrinya yang ia beri nama Sarada genap berusia dua belas tahun. Sakura dengan bersenandung membuatkan menu makanan spesial untuk putri satu-satunya itu.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin Baruto di undang di pesta ulang tahunku nanti." Sahut tiba-tiba suara yang terkesan dingin di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia temanmu juga?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Si bodoh itu terlalu berisik. Tsk!" Katanya sambil membuang muka. Putrinya ini sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. "Tetapi, aku tidak masalah jika paman Naruto yang ibu undang." Lanjutnya dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang putrinya dengan ekspresi paling horror yang ia punya.

Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya ketika pikiran aneh itu mengempur benaknya. Wanita itu lalu kembali menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ibu, di depan ada orang asing yang ingin menemuimu"

"Apa maksudmu tamu?" Tanya Sakura, di sertai melepas celemek yang ia kenakan.

Sarada hanya menjawabnya dengan indikan bahu dan kembali sibuk menonton kartun pagi kesukaannya di hari minggu.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" Tegurnya ketika sampai di ruang depan, tepatnya di depan pintu masuk. Sakura tidak mengetahaui siapa pria di depan pintu rumahnya. pria itu berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu." Kata pria itu datar ketika berbalik.

Kata pertama yang terlintas di kepala Sakura saat ini ketika mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu adalah 'Brengsek!'

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Tanyanya dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang pria itu punya.

"Tidak akan. Kau melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Ck, apa harus seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan satu tangan berada di pinggang.

Bergumam yang Sakura tidak tau tau apa. Pria itu kemudian menghela napas. "Aku pulang, Sakura. Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan bersabar begitu lama" Kata pria itu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karna sudah kembali dan menepati janji." Balas Sakura, dengan senyum lembut di wajah cantiknya.

 **o0o**

sakura berpikir, kalau berurusan dengan beberapa pria brengsek tidak selalu berakhir buruk. Ketiga pria brengsek tersebut telah banyak memberinya pelajaran hidup. Entah, itu tentang pengendalian diri, kasih sayang, kesetiaan dan kesabaran. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupnya kalau pria-pria brengsek itu tidak masuk dalam hidupnya dulu. Mungkin, ia akan tetap menjadi gadis egois yang selalu tidak sabaran dan punya emosi yang meledak-meledak.

Ya,Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah tiga pria paling brengsek yang pernah Sakura kenal. Dan tiga pria brengsek itu juga merupakan tiga orang yang paling Sakura sayangi bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

— **The End—**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
